The Pokemon Journals
by NekoLen
Summary: An encyclopaedia of sorts, compiled by Pokemon Master Markiel Summers. After every bio is a short story on how he met that Pokemon. Just a project I am doing for pleasure and thought you guys might enjoy.
1. Bulbasaur

_Hi, welcome to my new project I have been working on for a few months now. It is an encyclopaedia of sorts, with added bonus stories. Now to get some notes out of the way: All Pokémon are from the games only, so no manga or anime Pokémon (as I have seen neither). Pokémon are assumed like real animals in this. is my reference guide, though some of it is my own opinion (so no calling me wrong, it's just opinion). Pokémon games used are only the "main" games released in the western world (R/B/Y/S/G/R/S/E/FR/LG/HG/SS/P/D/P/B/W) but does not include Black and White 2 information. Pokedex entries are from the national Pokedex from Gen IV (V). _

_The character is named Markiel Summers, and he is a fictional Pokemon Master. At the end of every bio is his story about that particular Pokemon._

_**Pokémon in no way belong to me, nor am I claiming the idea as my own. I only wish to write a fanfiction for every Pokémon in existence in an encyclopaedia-like way. Bulbapedia does not belong to me, nor do any other Pokémon related things. Now enough of this and let's start this thing!**_

**Name:** Bulbasaur (Bulb + saur)

**Species:** Seed Pokémon

**Type:** Grass/Poison

**Height/Weight: **2'04" (0.7m) 15.2lbs (6.9kg)

**PokeDex Entry:** For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.

**Physiology:** Bulbasaur is a quadruped, reptilian creature that somewhat resembles a toad or a young dinosaur. The most notable feature of this Pokémon is the onion-like bulb on its back, which grows from a seed planted on its back by its mother at birth. Bulbasaur's bulb shares a symbiotic relationship that is beneficial for both. This allows Bulbasaur to get an enhanced boost of energy from the sun during the day and the bulb to remain growing and strong at night. The bulb also contains many seeds from which it draws nutrients. Though they usually walk on four legs, a Bulbasaur can rise up on its hind legs.

**Colouration:** Bulbasaur have a spotted blue-green hide, with red eyes and a green bulb on its back. Its colour variation, or "shiny version" is a light green with darker green spots.

**Behaviour:** Most Bulbasaur are domesticated Pokémon, raised by breeders to be distributed as starter Pokémon in the Kanto region. Due to this, they are regarded as mostly well-behaved Pokémon. Bulbasaur tend to have a strong loyalty to their friends and Trainers. Bulbasaur can sometimes be found lying in the sun during the day to photosynthesize energy when food is scarce.

**Habitat:** Bulbasaur are scarce in the wild. Sometimes they can be found in secret places such as gardens, plains near large sources of fresh water, or hiding in the forest in hollow logs, but overall, they are found far more often in the ownership of Trainers. It is native to Kanto.

**Diet:** Much like most Pokémon, Bulbasaur is an omnivore. However, in times of scarcity, it does not need to eat much food, since the bulb on its back can store energy from the sun.

**Special Abilities:** Bulbasaur have a variety of Grass-type abilities granted to it by the bulb growing on its back. Powders, scents, petals, and seeds can come from the very tip of the bulb, and vines and leaves can come from the base.

The bulb can absorb sunlight, allowing Bulbasaur to restore health or fire off a powerful Solar Beam.

**Mentionable Pokémon:** Megan of Kanto owns not only a strong Bulbasaur, but both of its evolved stages. She hangs out around Route 27, not only training her beloved Grass Pokémon, but challenging strong Trainers coming from Johto. This way, she can also see some rare Pokémon from Johto.

Olivia of Kanto really knows her Grass-types, and Bulbasaur is one of her favourites. This self-proclaimed "Beauty" likes to use pretty moves that really show off her Bulbasaur's appeal. She likes to walk with her Pokémon on Route 15, challenging any other Trainers that pass by.

Linda of Kanto prizes her Bulbasaur and other Pokémon, as they are the reason she is a Gym Trainer. Working in the Fuchsia Gym, she challenges and battles all others that wish to battle Koga or his daughter, Janine. Even though she can't defeat the Gym Leader, she wishes one day to be one herself.

Gina of Johto loves to go on picnics with her Grass-type Pokémon, one of which used to be a Bulbasaur. When asked why she let her Bulbasaur evolve, she says that while Bulbasaur is cute, Ivysaur or even Venusaur are stronger. Not to mention the big pretty flower it grows that attracts Pokémon like Butterfree.

Martha of Kanto loves exploring dark caves, like Rock Tunnel. She also likes to train her Bulbasaur against Rock-types like Geodude. It annoys her when Zubat attack, however, as her Bulbasaur dislikes them. When this happens, she scares them away by making a loud noise.

Tina of Kanto works at Celadon Gym, where her Bulbasaur challenges and fights Trainers wishing to fight Erika. She prizes how beautiful the Gym Leader is and wants to grow up to be just like her. She hopes her Bulbasaur can learn some manners soon, though.

Carter of Kanto is a Pokémon Fan, belonging to the Official Fan Club. He is the envy of other Fans as he owns all three starter Pokémon from Professor Oak. Bulbasaur is well behaved, and helps to look after his children. Pokémon and children growing up together means a happy world, is what he often thinks.

Violet of the Sevii Islands uses her Bulbasaur's use of Sweet Scent to leave a nice smell in the air around her. She occasionally visits Berry Forest, but enjoys just standing on Bond Bridge. Sometimes in the summer, her Bulbasaur and she go for a swim in the shallower water. Her Bulbasaur enjoys splashing her with water.

* * *

I met my Bulbasaur, named Fushi, the same way most Trainers meet theirs in Kanto. My father took me to Pallet Town, especially to visit Professor Oak. The man who was just as great in person as they make him sound in the media. Along with several other Professors, he studied the mysterious creatures we call Pokémon. His research was based mainly on discovering all the different types of Pokémon and how they evolve.

At just 10-years old, I was nervous to receive my first Pokémon. Growing up with my father's and also seeing my older sister being able to have one as well made me just as excited to have one of my own. Even though my father's dreams of travelling the world and meeting every Pokémon in existence came to nought, I vowed that day to do it for him.

I had three choices; of course I was only allowed to receive one Pokémon at that time. I chose Bulbasaur, as I heard how easy they were to raise. Secretly, I also knew that the first two Gyms were weak to Bulbasaur's Grass-type. My father never guessed my intentions of taking the Gym challenge and travelling the world.

I was 18 when I started out on my journey. Once my education was finished and my father had passed away, I felt that it was time. Fushi had been growing with me for 8 years, occasionally battling my sister or my friends. But it was time to train him. I headed out on my journey, which took me to other regions and many different places. I met many different Pokémon, some rare, some legendary. I have become Champion of the Elite Four Organisation, and become known as a Pokémon Master.

It all started with Fushi, and my father's dream that had became mine.


	2. Ivysaur

**Name:** Ivysaur (Ivy + saur Greek for lizard)

**Species:** Seed Pokémon

**Type:** Grass/Poison

**Height/Weight:**3'03" (1.0m) 28.7lbs (13.0kg)

**PokeDex Entry:** When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom.

**Physiology:** Ivysaur, like its pre-evolved form, Bulbasaur, is a quadruped reptile. After evolving from Bulbasaur, Ivysaur grows small fangs. The most notable difference in Ivysaur's appearance, however, is that its bulb has changed into a flower bud with leaves extending. This flower bud is heavy, thus making its back legs grow strong and sturdy to support it, causing it to be unable to raise on its hind legs.

**Colouration:** Ivysaur's hide is bluer than that of Bulbasaur's, and the flower bud is a pinkish colour. Its variation is green with a golden (or yellow) flower bud.

**Behaviour:** Being much more commonly found in captivity than in the wild, Ivysaur's natural behavior is largely unknown, but it can be theorized that they are more aggressive than Bulbasaur, although it is still very loyal to its Trainer. When its plant is ready to bloom, it gives off a distinct, strong sweet-smelling aroma and starts swelling. Ivysaur will also start spending more time in sunlight in preparation for its upcoming evolution. Like its plant, exposure to sunlight adds to Ivysaur's strength.

**Habitat:** Ivysaur's natural habitat seems to consist of plains with access to large amounts of sunshine and fresh water but can be found in forests and jungles. However, they are rare, as many are in captivity. They are normally native to Kanto.

**Diet:** Like its pre-evolved form Bulbasaur, Ivysaur can last many days without eating, because it can absorb the sun's energy through the flower on its back.

**Special Abilities:** Much like its previous form, most of Ivysaur's abilities originate from the plant on its back. Naturally, these attacks are stronger than Bulbasaur's. Its abilities focus on the manipulation of petals, powders, and scents more than vines and leaves, most likely because of the larger flower on its back.

Ivysaur are also known to manipulate nature, though recorded incidents are rare.

**Mentionable Pokémon:** Aaron of Johto, sometimes known as Alton, visited Professor Oaf in Kanto to receive a starter Pokémon. He has since evolved his Pokémon, one of which is Ivysaur. He likes to visit the Lake of Rage and explore the coastline for hidden objects. He once witnessed a red Gyarados in this very lake and wished he could have caught it. Though, he is content with his friends he has now.

Megan of Kanto owns not only a strong Ivysaur, but both of its evolved and unevolved stages. She hangs out around Route 27, not only training her beloved Grass Pokémon, but challenging strong Trainers coming from Johto. This way, she can also see some rare Pokémon from Johto.

Quinn of Kanto caught his Starmie using his best friend Ivysaur. Received by Professor Oak as a Bulbasaur, he plans on capturing a few more Pokémon and then challenging the Gym Leaders to become the Champion.

Mary of Kanto owes her new job to her brave Ivysaur. Working in a Gym is not easy, but her Ivysaur and other Grass-type Pokémon make her not want to be anywhere else. When asked what her favourite Pokémon is, she always replies with Ivysaur. When asked what will happen if Ivysaur evolves, she gets upset and says she won't let him. "He's perfect the way he is."

Rolando of Kanto is nearly there to challenging the Elite Four. He has every badge in Kanto and has made it to Victory Road. Yet he doesn't feel prepared for it. He waits to challenge other Trainers, to make himself motivated to defeat the Elite Four. His Pokémon already know they can do it, especially his Ivysaur. Maybe one day he'll realise he is a good Trainer and his Pokémon trust him immensely.

* * *

After defeating the Gym Leaders Brock and Misty, Fushi was growing stronger by the day. He seemed to be eating more and his bulb was growing in size. He enjoyed long periods of sunbathing, and I noticed his attacks were growing much stronger.

Suddenly, while on Route 7, he began to glow brightly. This startled me as I had never seen a Pokémon evolve before then. After he stopped glowing, Fushi had changed into an Ivysaur! With some new abilities and stronger powers, he was sure to make me happy he did evolve.

Fushi as an Ivysaur was a brilliant experience. He has since evolved into his final form (Venusaur). He was very loyal still, even if he had a small rebellious streak like that of a teenager. He loved to sunbathe and also seemed to enjoy playing in long grass. He loved to splash in fresh water, but still hated fire.


End file.
